TLS: A New Beginning
by CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur
Summary: How exactly did James and Lily come to school and why did they fall in love. A sequel of sorts to The Last Song, one of the stories I have written. PLEASE R&R! Chapter 10 is up. UPDATED! PLEASE give this story a chance.
1. A story about a time

**author's notes: **_There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by JK Rowling. All recognizable characters belong to her anyway. Except for a few references to some Moulin Rouge characters who belong to the incomparable Baz Luhrmann. I also don't know if there is a St. Mary's Hospital in Sheffield, England, but for my story there is!_

_Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. _

_This is actually my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. I hope I do the characters justice. It takes place during the Marauders lifetime not Harry's. I just wanted to give you a timeline. You might want to check out my story called **THE LAST SONG**, as it is a prequel to this story. And it does explain some things from the beginning of this story._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review. And if anyone wants to beta for me PLEASE let me know. I can't find anyone who is interested in both storylines to do this._

_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

The Last Song - A New Beginning

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


_After my Father showed up and joined us all, it was just life as usual. Except in our life, we were dead after all. We weren't ghosts or anything. We were just in the afterlife. I had always believed in Heaven and Hell, but I had come to realize this place was neither. It just was a place where we resided until we were needed in life again. A lot of our friends had joined us, but a few had also left us to rejoin the land of the living._

I was worried about this happening to Satine and me. I couldn't bear to be without her. But the Elders assured me that even if we didn't leave at the same time, we would always be together. They explained that even they couldn't keep us apart. For ours was a true and pure love. We were destined to be together forever and never to part.

The Elders came to us one day, and let us know that it was my time to go. Again they assured me that Satine would be coming soon. The next thing I knew was that someone was screaming.

  
  


"CHRISTIAN MICHAEL POTTER!!! If you EVER touch me again, I will curse you into the next millennium." She screamed in pain to her husband.

"Mary Elizabeth, I need you to calm down, and give me one more big push." The Doctor calmly stated. And Mary did give a push, and welcomed her child into the world. "Mary, Christian, here is your son." The Doctor said as he placed the newly cleaned child into Mary's arms.

"Oh, Mary, he's so perfect." Christian Potter stated.

"Chris, he looks just like you. And I am so sorry I said I would curse you. It was the pain talking." Mary explained.

"Have you two decided on a name?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, we have. Our son's name is James Christian Potter. After my Father and my Husband." Mary Potter disclosed. 

"Well, I will leave you three to get acquainted. Just owl me if you need anything." With that the Doctor walked to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire as he said his destination, and disappeared in a flash of green flames. 

  
  


_It had only been a few minutes since Christian had left us, when the Elders had come to me. They tried to explain that I would be going back, but it was up to me to find him this time. We were literarily to be raised in two different worlds. They also told me that neither would remember the other until such time that I had found out his full name. Then at least, I would remember. This is where the story gets tricky. He wouldn't remember me until I sang our song, then he would remember. The trick here, was for me to remember the song. They said I would know it when the time came. But they didn't tell me anymore. The next thing I knew they were gone and so was I._

  
  


Four months later...

  
  


A nurse walked into the waiting room of St. Mary's Hospital in Sheffield, England. "Mr. Evans, Miss Evans, Mrs. Evans came through surgery all right. She is awake in her room, and she's asking for you. Normally, we don't allow young children in the rooms, but the doctor said that it was fine, since you had no one else to look over Miss Evans. Please, follow me."

"Mummy, can we come in?" Little five year old Petunia asked quietly.

"Yes, my darling, I have someone for you to meet." Mrs. Daisy Evans motioned to her daughter to come sit by her on the bed.

"Mummy can I touch her?" Petunia asked, just a little bit scared. "Or hold her?"

"Why don't you crawl on up here beside me and we will both hold her." She moved the little baby out of the way for the few seconds it took Petunia to get into place, then she moved her back. Pretending to let her five year old daughter to hold her, Daisy looked at her husband. "Aster, I don't like her not having a name. Did we ever decide?"

I know we decided on a first name, but what about a middle name?" Aster Evans answered his wife.

Before she could respond Petunia piped up. "Mummy, her skin feels like your wedding dress you let me touch one day. She is so soft."

"That's it Aster. My dress is made of satin." Daisy replied.

"Lily Satin Evans?" He asked.

"No, Lily Satine Evans. I believe one of my Mother's great aunts was named Satine. Do you like it?" Daisy hesitantly asked him?

"I love it!" He exclaimed. He then looked to Petunia still in her Mom's arms 'holding' Lily. "Darling, I want you to meet your new little sister, Lily Satine Evans." With that introduction, the Evans family was happy and complete, at least for the time being.


	2. A story about a place

**author's notes: **_This is for those of you who liked and enjoyed this so far, and for those who were undecided. If you don't like it the solution is simple...DO NOT READ IT!_

There is no money being made off of this. No infringement is intended. I only wanted to play in the playground that was created for us all by JK Rowling. All recognizable characters belong to her anyway. Except for a few references to some Moulin Rouge characters who belong to the incomparable Baz Luhrmann. I also somewhat borrowed a line from Lily's letter from another story about her. I can't remember the name of the story or the author. If you know who it is, or if it is you PLEASE let me know and I will give you the credit.

_Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews, they really make this all worth while. I appreciate them whether they are good or bad, but the flames really hurt. _

_This is actually my first attempt at a Harry Potter story. I hope I do the characters justice. It takes place during the Marauders lifetime not Harry's. I just wanted to give you a timeline. You might want to check out my story called **THE LAST SONG**, as it is a prequel to this story. And it does explain some things from the beginning of this story._

_As always, please enjoy this as much as I have, and don't forget to read and review. And if anyone wants to beta for me PLEASE let me know. I can't find anyone who is interested in both storylines to do this._

_Always,_

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter two

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  


Almost eleven years later...

  
  


"Mum, come here quick!" Ten year old Lily Evans yelled. "It's so beautiful!"

"What is it dear?" Daisy asked coming out on to the back veranda.

"Mum, it's an owl, and he has a letter in his beak." As if on Lily's cue, the howl flew up on the edge of the lounge chair Lily was on. The owl dropped the letter on her lap, softly hooted, and nudged her hand. "Mum, what do you think he wants?"

"If my guess is correct, and judging by the way he is eying your cereal, I would say offer him some. He's probably hungry." Daisy said.

Lily followed the advice, and offered some of the cereal she had been eating. He took a small bite and then started eating some of her toast. "Mum this is strange. I have never seen an owl during the day, and never one this friendly." Lily stated as she picked up the letter that had been dropped in her lap. She turned it over and gasped, "It's for me!"

"Well, open it silly, and find out what it is." Shaking her head and laughing, Daisy answered her youngest child, already knowing what it contained.

Lily carefully opened the letter and started to read it.

  
  


HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) 

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

We understand that pupils not of wizarding lineage often need assistance in understanding our world. We will be glad to aid you in any way we can. One of the school's Professors will be making a visit to your home on June 23rd that will be able to answer any questions you may have. 

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

All necessary books and equipment for first year students: 

UNIFORM  
  
First-Year students will require:   
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please not that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags   
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:   
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshank  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad   
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS   


  
  


I sat there reading it, and not hardly believing what I saw. Was it real? My Mum didn't seem surprised at all by the owl or the letter, maybe she had something to do with it. "Mum, it this, could this all be real?" I tried asking her.

"I was wondering which of my girls would get the letter. There was a story that my Grandmum told me when I was about your age. But I do believe this owl is waiting for your answer. So do you want to go?" I excitedly shook my head yes, and she took a piece of paper out of her pocket and hurriedly scribbled the reply on it. She gave the bird a few more pieces of cereal and then let him take the letter in his beak as he flew off.

"You know about magic?" I barely managed to ask her.

"Yes, but I want you to come inside and watch a movie with me first. It was made back in the early part of this century by your Great, Great Uncle Michael James, and it was based upon a book his son had wrote about thirty years before, right at the turn of the century. It's called Moulin Rouge." She smiled at me.

"But Mum, I wanna know how you know about magic?" I asked impatiently.

She sighed. "If I tell you will you watch the movie?"

"Yes! I read about that movie in my pop culture class. My professor loves that movie!" I smiled at her, and crawled up beside her on the couch after she placed the film reel on the projector. I know it seems odd that in the early 70's we had a film projector in our home, but I guess we were one of the luckier families. My Dad was a fairly wealthy film producer, and he had one here so he could screen movies that he was backing. "So what's the story? If I am to understand you then I need to know what the story is?"

"Well it has always been rumoured in my family that Aunt Satine's parents were a witch and a wizard, but she was raised by her uncle Harold in Paris after her parents were killed in a mysterious explosion. We never knew for certain because she died very young as did her husband, my Great Uncle Christian. I only know of their story through this movie, because I never have been able to locate a copy of the book. I was always fascinated as a young child by stories that dealt with Witches and Wizards and all kinds of magic, so my Grandmother indulged me. She also told me the story about how when she was a little girl she had gotten a letter to attend Hogwarts, but her father would not let her go." My Mother paused for a minute, but it was long enough for me.

"That's terrible, how could he not let her go?" I asked.

"He was apparently a very harsh person, but he did love her. He just didn't want her to leave him, as she was the only family he had left. So she stayed home to take care of him. She eventually met my Grandfather, and the rest they say is history." She smiled down at me.

"Did you ever see her letter?" I asked just a little bit curious.

"Yes, and she even told me that an owl had brought it to her. That is why I wasn't surprised by your letter. I had long ago decided that if any of my children had ever gotten a letter like that I would be very proud of them and I would make sure they went to that school." She gave me a tight hug and then continued with her story. "I am very proud of you. I just wish that Petunia would have gotten a letter too. Then maybe that would have brought you two closer than you are now. I do wish you two would quit fighting so much."

"I'll try Mum. Can we watch the movie now?" I questioned her.

"Sure." She reached behind her to flip the switch on the projector and the movie started.


	3. A story about the people

**_Author's note_**_: I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot._

_I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! PLEASE give this story a chance, it gets better I promise. And if you REALLY like it (or just slightly like it) PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS. I need reviews to get better!_

**_Always_**_,_

_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_

  
  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

**_The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter three_**

**_by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_**

**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


Two weeks later, June 23rd...

  
  


"Mum I don't know why you are going to let her attend that dreadful school? Magic is not exactly a genuine item. It is a waste of time." Petunia complained.

"Oh, I do wish you would give your sister a chance. That Professor from the school will be here today, so I want you to either be civil or go to a friends house." Daisy told her eldest daughter. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Get the door and then you can leave, because I am sure that is what your choice is going to be."

"Yes, Mum." Petunia said. She then walked to the door, and opened it. "Hello, and you would be?"

"Good day to you Miss Evans. My name is Professor McGonagall. May I come in?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure, I was just leaving. Mum is in the drawing room right there." Petunia pointed to the room right next to the door, and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"I am sorry about Petunia, she is just a little bit jealous that she wasn't the one to be offered a spot at Hogwarts." Daisy apologized as McGonagall walked into the sitting room. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you. I fully understand the sibling rivalry. My older brother was devastated when he didn't get his letter, and then became very angry that I did." McGonagall stated.

"Mummy, I heard Petunia leave. Is the Professor here yet?" Lily exclaimed as she ran into the room, and then gasped when she realized that someone was there. "Hi! I am..."

"Lily. I know." Lily was interrupted by McGonagall finishing for her. "I am very pleased to meet you. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher."

"Cool! What other subjects are there?" When Lily asked that simple subject it started a whole afternoon of questions. And when Mr. Evans came home he joined in the Q & A session. 

"I am sorry if I took up your whole afternoon, but with students so eager to learn, like Lily here, I am in my element and I find I cannot stop answering questions. I will meet you here again on August 20th to escort you to Diagon Alley to purchase all of Lily's school needs. And if you need to get a hold of anyone for answers to anymore questions you may have about the school or magic in general here is the name and address of a young couple that can help you." McGonagall handed the address to Aster and then they all showed her out the door.

As they stood on the front porch and watched her walk down the street Aster turned to his daughter and asked her a question. "Do you really think you are going to like this school? You can change your mind now if you want to."

"No, Dad. This is what I am meant to do with my life. I feel that I will be needed in this new world that has been opened up to me. Besides, this new world of magic certainly explains all those odd thing that I have been around here for. Remember last week when Petunia and I were fighting and she said I threw the vase at her?" I asked my Dad.

"Yes, dear, but weren't you on the opposite side of the room? We knew she wasn't telling the truth" Dad answered me.

"The truth is, I did throw it at her, that is why I asked you not to punish her. I didn't physically throw it, but I was so mad at her, and I wanted to throw something at her. The next thing I knew the vase was just barely missing her head and slamming into the wall next to her." I told them as we walked back into the house.

"I know dear. Remember I knew about the letter too." Mum said to calm me down. "I knew, I mean we knew, that it was an instant of magic. I knew it wouldn't be too long before you got your letter. Now I think its time you went upstairs and cleaned your room. You might also want to start thinking about what you want to take with you to school, clothes and such for the weekends."

"Okay Mum. But do I have to clean my room?" I looked at her hopefully, but I knew it was a worthless try because she just gave me the Mum look, and I turned around and walked upstairs. I got to my room, and went quickly about cleaning it. Then I sat down at my desk and started to plan what I wanted to bring, all I still had to get for school, and I really hoped that they would let me get a cat.

The next couple of months had passed in a daze for me and my family. I spent most of the time running around our house laughing and singing songs from the movie Mum and I had watched. And I was also busy trying to talk my parents into letting me have a cat. They really wanted me to have an owl so that they could send me messages. I finally talked them into letting me have both. 

The name of the couple that Professor McGonagall gave us was a young couple by the names of Arthur and Molly Weasley. They had come over a few times for dinner, and had brought their little boy Bill. He is so adorable. I just found out that Mrs. Weasley is expecting another child in a few months. They seem like such a nice couple. No matter how many times they come over though, my sister refuses to meet them. She is afraid of magic I think. 


	4. But above all things, a story about love

**_Author's Note_**_: I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot. And as a little guide, in this chapter if you see italics it is just Lily's diary entry. And Lily's cat is actually my cat Lappy, right down to his stubby little legs. I would give you his full name, but it would take like five minutes to type. Lets just say, he's named after several of my favourite hockey players and a whole lot more people._

_I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! And I am going to try something here, it seemed to work for one of my JAG stories, so I hope it works here. As I am not sure that anyone is actually reading this, and if you are PLEASE R & R & tell people about it, I am going to make this request of you all. ** I am requesting 10 reviews before I post the next chapter.** PLEASE help a struggling writer get better by letting me know what you like about this, and how you think I can improve. But I do hope that no one is mean enough to leave a flame. Those REALLY hurt. Thank You!_

**_Always_**_,_

_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur_

  
  


**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

**The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter four**

**by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**

**_@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_**

  
  


_Dear Diary,_

_I can't wait for school. I don't think I have ever been more excited for something. We went to Diagon Alley today. I got both my cat and my owl. I knew the owl had to be mine the moment I set my eyes upon her in the window of the Owl Emporium. She is still a baby the owner of the store told me. But she will grow to be a nice size for sending letters and small packages across the miles between school and home. I named her Gypsy because its another name for Bohemian, and ever since I saw that movie with Mum I have been obsessed with all the movie stands for. Gypsy is pitch black and her eyes are the darkest sapphire blue I have ever seen. I was told it was very rare for an owl to have that shade of eye color, and I am inclined to believe them. As for my cat, he is the cutest thing, he's solid black with emerald green eyes. I felt so sorry for him in the pet store. He is so fat and chubby. The lady working there told me that he is a midget cat, meaning his four legs are about half the size they should be. I named him Toulouse, 'cause he was a midget too. I really am obsessed with that movie. Heck, I am even named after the main female in it. What do you expect though, it was written and made by some of my family members. I just love the song _Come What May._ It is such a pretty song. I hope someday I can find a love like that. Like the movie says, a love that will last forever._

_Always, Lily Satine Evans_

After writing in my diary, I put the book down and crawled into bed to go to sleep. Almost two weeks later, my Mum was waking me up by reminding me that I had a train to catch. I quickly jumped out of bed, took my shower, and got dressed. Two hours later I was walking into King's Cross Station pushing a trolley full of my school gear and two pet carriers. Logic told me that there was no Platform 9 3/4 but I also knew that it was magically hidden. I am sure even the dimmest bulb would have even been able to see the relief on my face when I spotted Molly Weasley.

"Lily, dear, I thought that you might need some help today." Molly offered.

"Oh thank you so much, Molly. I really appreciate it. That was one thing I forgot to ask Professor McGonagall." I answered her back, and gave her a big hug. She led me to the barrier between the two and walked me through it. She then showed me to the train and helped me get my luggage stowed.

"I must leave you here, but there are plenty of nice people on board that will help you. I am sure you will make plenty of friends on the train." She finished by giving me a hug.

"Thank you for everything Molly. Can you let my Parents know I got on the train all right?" I asked her while hugging her back. She nodded and we said goodbye. She left, and I turned around to get on the train. 

As I made my way towards the back of the train, I finally found an empty compartment, and went in. I had been sitting there for a few minutes when the train left the station. About 10 minutes later my solitude was interrupted by three girls.

"May we come in?" The thin, blond girl asked and I nodded yes. "Thanks, I am trying to hide out from my cousin and his gaggle of friends. My name is Narcissa Black, by the way. And you are?"

"Lily Evans, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Do you know what house you will probably be in?" I asked her.

"I will probably be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, as those are the houses most of my family has been in. Oh, how silly of me, I forgot to introduce the rest of you guys." She laughed rather sarcastically. I already decided I didn't care much for her. "This is Celestine Gordon and this is Rhiannon McGregor." I shook hands with both of them, and just listened to Narcissa drone on and on about her family and the great purebloods that they were. I was suddenly glad that she never asked me if I was a pureblood or not, because I really didn't want to be in a fight. Just then a tall, thin boy opened the door.

"Excuse me, Narcissa, Lucius wants to see you three in his cabin." As the three got up he turned towards me. "Hi, my name is Severus. May I sit down?"

"Yes, please do, but please tell me you don't care about purebloods?" I begged.

He smiled. "Normally I would say only purebloods should exist, but quite frankly, that is a lie. I only say that so my family won't think I am a freak. I am the only one in my family that thinks so. But otherwise I am just like the rest of them. So I will probably be a Slytherin too. How about you? I take it from your question, you are not a pureblood."

"Oh, what did Arthur and Molly tell me, oh yeah, I am what you would call a muggle born. And from all I have read and heard I really hope I am in Gryffindor or possibly Ravenclaw." I answered him back.

"Do me and yourself a favor, and don't tell anyone you are muggle born, especially Narcissa and her crew. They hate all that aren't purebloods." Severus stated. We talked for quite a while before we were interrupted again. This time by four boys.

"Can we hide out in here?" The one with scraggly looking hair asked. When I said yes they all took seats. "By the way, My name is James Potter, and these are my new friends..."

"Uh uhm." The tall dark one that looked like Narcissa cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry, these two are my new friends Remus Lupin," he pointed towards the thin looking boy and then to the short squat one, "and this is Peter Pettigrew. And the one over there with the coughing problem is my old friend Sirius Black. We are actually trying to hide from Sirius's cousin and her cohorts."

"That's okay. Narcissa was in here before I was, but then she left because Malfoy wanted her. I am Severus Snape, and this is Lily Evans." He answered for me.

The six of us continued to talk the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Luckily we all got into the same two boats when we went up to the castle. Severus, Remus, and I in one, and Sirius, James, and Peter in the other. We even continued talking on the way up the stairs into the entry hall, while waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and get us.

Unfortunately, By the time we were sorted into our houses, out of the six of us only Severus wasn't in Gryffindor. He had been sorted into Slytherin as he had guessed. I hoped we could still be friends. I think I am going to have problems with the other four. They already have been planning quite a few tricks. And I know that they have a strong aversion to anyone in Slytherin, so there goes any chance of the six of us being friends.


	5. A love that will live forever

_**Author's Note**: I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot. Again, any italics are diary entries._

I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! I don't know why I bother asking for reviews, so far only 10 people have AND I APPRECIATE ALL 10 OF THEM! Really, I DO!

**Always,**

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

**Review Responses**

**SporkGoddess**_...THANK YOU! You are the first person I have found that likes both MR and HP! I hope you are still reading. If you have any suggestions I will be happy to have them._

**peoalda, darkdestiney2000, m&m**_...I am so glad y'all like this! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Any suggestions will be appreciated._

**MiraiTigerlily**_...I am so happy you reviewed this story. It is a rather sad excuse for a story, but what can I do when it seems no one will help me? And as for the Sirius dilemma...I too would have cried when killing him off. But as I had said, I have watched WAY TOO many soaps I guess, 'cause they always manage to bring the dead back to life. I keep hoping JKR will find some way. I guess what got me thinking this was the line in OotP where Sir Nicholas said that Sirius wouldn't come back as a ghost, and that is my way of explaining thiis. Oh well, I am sure JKR has her reasons. Even though we may not see them or even accept them, when the time is right we will understand them. I still think there is something suspicious about Crookshanks...when the next book comes out we will see if I am right. hehehehehe!_

**Lady of the Dark**_...Thank you for being my only repeat reviewer! Well, besides my best friend, Char, and she doesn't really count 'cause she read everything I had written before it was actually posted, and she just put the reviews here so it would look like I had more...hehehehe! At any rate, I really do appreciate that you have been enjoying my story, and that you like it! This has been music to my ears! I can't wait to find out what your feelings are for the next couple of chapters. I already have chapter 6 written, but I am kinda stuck after that. So any ideas or suggestions you might have will PROBABLY be used! Thank you!_

**Char** (aka Sis, Browniesbabe, Bugs, and the other half of the Canuck Twins)_...Thank you for reviewing! I know how you feel about everything so far, but if you have any advice for me, at all, PLEASE tell me! I think Aunt Cheryl is having a girl this time! She looks so cute right now, she didn't look half this good when she was pregnant with Jonathan. Speaking of Jonathan, I think I am taking him to see LXG on Saturday. You should go see it with James. Later!_

  


  


_**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**_

**The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter five**

**by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

  
  


The next five years passed in a blur of magical colors. I made high marks, and in my fifth year I was named a Gryffindor Prefect along with Remus. I was still friends with his gang, even though they now called themselves the Marauders. They were the biggest pranksters the school had ever known, but they were still my friends. I was also still friends with Severus, even though the Marauders never gave up on a chance to get him. He was the one they pulled most of their pranks on.

_Dear Diary,_

I leave for my sixth year tomorrow, oops today after looking at my watch. I can't wait to get out of this house. Petunia has been giving me crap all summer. She constantly calls me freak, and Mum and Dad never hear her so they can't do anything. Besides I miss my dormmates, Abby, Krys, Lisa, and Heather. They have been more like sisters to me than my own. They have sent me owls constantly all summer, and it has been a great comfort to me to have them as friends. I just wish I could have visited them or have them come here. But Petunia didn't want any freaks as she calls us, coming over because her fiance has been staying in our garage apartment, and he doesn't believe in magic, thinks its an abomination. I say he is a freak. Anyone who would look at him would know that. His name alone shouts freak, Vernon Dursley. I had better get some sleep if I want to look fresh in the morning. I do hope the Marauders have grown up a bit. I want to enjoy my last couple of years.

Always, Lily Satine Evans

I barely got through the barrier at Kings Cross in time the next morning. Traffic had been horrible. Mum made it a little easier on me by having me leave Gypsy at home. She said she would send him in the morning with something special she got for me. I wish I knew what it was.

As I made my way to the back of the train, as always, I finally found a compartment that seemed empty. However, I was surprised to find James curled up and asleep on one of the seats. I tried not to wake him as I sat down opposite him. I had also not made any noise as I closed the compartment doors. After about ten minutes he woke up to find me reading one of my books with Toulouse curled up on my lap. I didn't even notice he was awake until Toulouse got up and went over to sit on James's lap.

"You're awake. You don't look to good. Are you feeling okay? Where are your friends?" I asked him.

"I asked them to leave me alone for a while. I didn't want to be bothered." As if he could sense what I was thinking he continued. "But I think I do need someone to talk to now. Will you please stay?"

"Of course, James. What's bothering you?" I asked him.

"My Dad, he was an auror..." He could barely get the words out.

"James, what's wrong? I have never seen you like this."

"My Dad, he was on a raid a couple of weeks ago. They were trying to track down the Dark Wizard and his followers. They were ambushed, and my Father was severely injured. He is in St. Mungos, and they don't know if he will make it. I am so scared." He managed to make out the words, but just barely. 

By this time I had moved over beside him, and had put my arms around him. "James, I am sure your Father will be just fine. He is a strong man. He will survive. But c'mon you need to cheer up. Lets have a few laughs."

"I suppose you're right." He looked up at me and smiled. 

"As long as I have known you I haven't known much more than your first and last name, and that you have been best friends with Sirius for what seems like forever, and you love to play pranks on anyone and everyone. What else should I know about you?" I asked James.

"Hehehe. Well...I suppose I could say the same about you. Except I do know that you are friends with just about everyone except the Slytherins, and even then you are still friends with Sevey Poo." James answered back.

"True. Okay, how about this? I will start out and then you can tell me all about yourself." I asked and he nodded yes. "My birthday is about four months after yours, so I am the same age as you. I am the first witch in my family for several generations, although it is rumoured that my Mum's Great Aunt's parents were a witch and wizard. I have an older sister who is engaged, and she calls me a freak because she is scared of magic, I think. And that is about it."

"Well, as you know, my family is one of the last remaining pureblood families. Although we don't adhere to the strict guidelines of ONLY marrying other purebloods. My Mum was a muggle born just like you. You already know a lot about me. Although I do have a secret obsession that I can't even tell my Father about. Although, my Mum does know. She is the one that got me obsessed in the first place." He stated.

"So what are you obsessed with?" I asked him.

"I feel a little embarrassed by this, and if you ever pass this on to anyone I will deny it, but When I was five my Mum took me to this old muggle theatre that showed old muggle musicals. You are going to think I am crazy or stupid or both, but I became obsessed that day with Moulin Rouge" The words had barely left his mouth when I interrupted him.

"Really? Me too. Although I had never seen it until the summer I turned 11. In fact it was the same day I got my Hogwarts letter. And you are never going to believe this, but my Great Uncle Christian is the one who wrote the novel the movie was based on, and his father is the one who made the movie." I stated. "In fact, my Mum and Dad gave me my middle name because of my Great Aunt's name, Satine."

"So your full name is Lily Satine Evans?" James asked me, and I nodded yes. "Well, Lily Satine Evans I guess I owe you my full name as well. It's James Christian Potter." He smiled over at me still petting Toulouse who had fallen asleep on his lap.

About that time a storm had started up outside, and with the giant lighting and thunder strike I remembered. I remembered all of it. And I started crying.

"Lily what's wrong?" He asked.

I knew I couldn't tell him because he wouldn't remember what we had until I sang our song. "I just was scared by how close the lightning was." I lied.

"Okay." He answered me, but I could tell he didn't quite believe me.

I was about to start singing though, when the Head Girl came in and told me "Lily, would you please go and help get the first years rounded up since we are almost to the station."

"Sure thing Maggie" I looked over to James, but before I could say anything he started.

"I will take care of Toulouse, and we will finish this discussion later." He stood up and kissed me on the cheek as he pushed me out of the door.

I was stunned, and I wanted to turn around and kiss him for real, but I had a job to do. Unfortunately, we were not able to even get a moment alone for a few weeks because school work had piled up on us. The only thing we had been able to share was a few stolen glances and touches in classes, and the occasional owl at breakfast passing notes.


	6. Come What May and someone unexpected

_**Author's Note**: I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot. Even the name of the charater from Hufflepuff, that I mention at the end belongs to Star Trek and Paramount. In this chapter italics mean a song or a letter. If you see words in between ==these images== they are James's thoughts, if they are surrounded by {like this} they are Lily's thoughts. And during the song when there are _**bold**_ words they are simple stage directions of sorts to let the reader know exactly what is going on. The song used is **Come What May** from the movie **Moulin Rouge**, as is the quote that is also in italics. It is the quote from the very beginning of the movie. And the last four words belong to Def Leppard. I hope I got them correct, if I didn't I am sorry, but they came directly from the lyrics at their website, so I think they know how to spell them._

The name of the aforementioned character from Hufflepuff is in dedication to one of my strongest supporters, Browneyeez. Even though she doesn't read Harry Potter stories, she has been a great friend, and I felt I owed her something.

I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! And if you have any ideas for where this should go...PLEASE let me know.

**Always,**

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

**Review Response**

**Lady of the Dark**_ ... I am SSOOOO glad you like it! This is the last chapter I have written so far. And unfortunately, I have no more ideas. I have hit the wall, I have writer's block. *****stands up and walks to podium***** _"Hi! My name is Caprice, and I'm a blocked writer." _*****walks back to chair and sits down.*****   
  


_

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

**The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter six**

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  


This year for Halloween instead of the usual dance, the staff had decided to have a combination party and talent show. I knew just the act too. I just hoped I wouldn't have to sing that whole song by myself. I hoped that James would really remember it all. I really needed to owl my Mum. I had to find out if she knew if we still had that costume of Aunt Satine's. I remembered seeing it once when I was little, but I hadn't seen it since. There, now that I have sent Gypsy off I can't wait until she gets back with Mum's reply.

It was breakfast on Halloween morning when I finally spied Gypsy coming in with the other morning owls. And my delight at seeing her turned to complete joy when I saw the package she had wrapped up in a bundle clutched in her talons. Mum had found my dress.

Krys nudged me, "what have you gotten this morning?"

"Can you girls come with me and help me try it on?" I asked my four best friends, and we all took off running for our dorm. I was so glad it was a Saturday. I would have all day to rehearse and get my nerves under control. We got to our room and I barely stopped long enough to open the package, when I noticed a letter on top of it. "I had better open this first."

_Lily dearest,_

I hope you find the love you deserve, and I know we will love him as much as you do. I have always had an inkling that you might have actually been my Aunt come back, and when you asked for her dress I knew. I wasn't sure which one you meant, and these were the only two I could find in my mother's old trunk. I cleaned them up, although it was hard to get the little bit of blood out of the white dress, but I did manage. I have also enclosed a couple of pairs of gloves that Satine wore and some of her jewelry. Please take care of the items, but more importantly, take care of yourself. Your Father and I may not always be here, but we will always be with you. We love you!

Love, Mummy and Daddy

I was shaking as I reached for the first small box in the package. I opened it and realized it was the gloves, and I smiled. Krys reached for them, and soon they were passing them between each other trying them on. The next small box was the necklace Aunt Satine had wore the night she had died. 

Lisa gasped. "Is that necklace real?"

"Yes it is. This has all come from my Mum's Great Aunt Satine. She was a courtesan in Paris, and this necklace was a gift from one of her clients. But she ended up falling in love with my uncle, but she died before they could marry." I paused and then continued. "They loved each other more than life, and there was a rumour that they had secretly married, but I am not sure on that. I haven't been able to search the Parisian records from that time period, and I haven't been able to even find a copy of the book my uncle wrote about their life together."

"What was the name of the book? The story seems familiar." Abby stated.

"Moulin Rouge." I answered simply.

Abby got up and went to her trunk, and pulled out a very old book. "Is this what you have been looking for?"

"Abby, oh my." I started crying as I held it in my hands. I opened it and started reading for just a moment.

_The Moulin Rouge . . . a nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello. Ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful come to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Satine, a courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the star . . . of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is . . . dead. _

"Lily, are you going to finish opening your present or do we have to do it for you?" Heather asked rather impatiently, but it did cause everyone to laugh.

"Yes, let me get back to that." Suddenly I was happy again, and I finished pulling out both dresses and draped them over the foot of my bed. The two dresses my Mum had found were Satine's long red dress and the white one she was wearing when she died.

"They're gorgeous. Which one are you going to wear to catch James's eye?" Lisa asked.

I was stunned that she had picked up on it. "Am I that transparent about my feelings towards him now?"

"Yes!" They all chorused.

We finally decided that since the really nice necklace went with the white dress then that is the one I would wear. It took all afternoon to get ready, and we even missed lunch, but finally it was time for me to put the dress on. I couldn't believe it fit like a glove. After the girls finished buttoning all the buttons and putting on my necklace for me, Heather fixed my hair. I hadn't realized I had let it get so long until she was done with it and it hung past my shoulder blades. That was with it being clipped up somewhat.

Lisa and Heather went down to make sure everyone else had already went down to the show. When they hadn't immediately come back up we realized that the coast was clear. Abby, Krys, and I made our way slowly to the backstage area the performers were supposed to wait. I had to finally make them both leave because they were both making me too nervous.

**Meanwhile in the back of the crowd...**

"C'mon James, lets go. This is so boring." Pleaded Sirius. 

James was about to agree when he realized that he saw Lily waiting for Professor Dumbledore to introduce her. "Let's wait until this song is over. I want to see Lily perform." The rest of the Marauders knew better than to make him leave now. They all knew he liked her, but they were about to find out just exactly how much.

"For our next performer we have Miss Lily Evans singing a song from an old muggle musical." Dumbledore said. "I hope you enjoy her song. I know all of the staff did during the practices that have been held."

Finally Professor Dumbledore was introducing me. I was so scared out of my mind it wasn't even funny. I walked to the front of the stage, and as I was looking around when I finally spotted James at the back of the crowd. It looked like Sirius wanted to drag him out of there. I cleared my throat and began singing.

_Never knew I could feel like this   
Like I've never seen the sky before   
I want to vanish inside your kiss   
Every day I love more and more   
Listen to my heart,   
Can you hear it sing_ {oh, Merlin he's getting up. Please don't let him leave}  
_Come back to me and forgive everything   
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
But I love you until the end of time_ **This last line was almost whispered, because Lily felt like James might be leaving.**

==I can't believe this! Oh, Merlin, it was us.==  
**James starts singing, which causes the rest of the Marauders to fall off their chairs in shock, and everyone in the audience to gasp in surprise.**  
_Come what may _**James starts towards the stage**  
_Come what may _**Lily smiles because she realizes James remembers**  
_Come what may _**James starts up the stage smiling at Lily**   
_Come what may _**James takes Lily in his arms, looks her dead in the eyes, and continues singing**  
_I will love you   
Until my dying day_

**They both start singing**  
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste   
It all revolves around you   
And there's no mountain too high   
No river too wide   
Sing out this song   
I'll be there by your side   
Storm clouds may gather   
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time  
Oh, come what may, come what may   
I will love you, I will love you   
Until my dying day  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place _

As they got done singing James leaned into Lily and kissed her. On stage in front of the whole school they both realized how much they loved each other. James leaned in towards Lily's ear and whispered to her. "I love you, and you had better not die on me this time. I went through a few years of hell to finally see you again, and I don't want it to happen again."

"It won't, I promise. And I love you too." By this time we realized that the Professors were waiting for us to get off the stage. 

And as we passed Professor Dumbledore we heard him whisper to Professor McGonagall. "It is about time those two came back. The world hasn't been the same since they left us."

After the show James went back up to Professor Dumbledore and asked him a question. "Satie?"

"Ah! So you finally remembered who I was." He smiled and then continued, "I will answer any other questions you may have later. It is time however, to award the trophies."

Dumbledore walked back onto the stage and quieted the screaming partygoers. "I need you all to be quiet for just a few minutes. Long enough for me to give out the trophies, and there are three to be given out tonight. The funniest skit award and 20 House points goes to Martin Madden from Hufflepuff for his wonderful comedy routine. Best costume for a guy and a girl worth 30 points a piece goes to Lily Evans for her wonderful portrayal of Satine from Moulin Rouge and to Sirius Black for his amazing Frankenstein getup. And the final award worth 40 points a piece goes to James Potter and Lily Evans for their wonderful rendition of _Come What May_. That is all, except for a few words, and then you can go back to your party. Those four little words that mean so much...gunter glieben glauten globen ."


	7. And now we wait or does anyone have any ...

**_Author's Note_**: I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot. If you see words surrounded by **{like this}**_ they are Lily's thoughts._

I am not sure on the date placement, but until I find proof to the contrary I am sticking with these dates. The song I have used in this chapter is **Lonesome Town**_ by _Rick Nelson_._

I have based this chapter loosely in the universe created by Cassiopiea _(formerly Rain6) in _The Marauders Strike Back_. It is a really great story that I think you all should check out. I took some okay most of the events that she used to base some of my situations in this chapter. It was her story that helped me get past my brick wall. So I am dedicating this chapter to her. I asked for her opinion, but I haven't heard back from her yet. I was too anxious to get this out here to you all to see if anyone liked it. This story is not based on her story, but some of the events that happen in this chapter I tied to events in her story._

I have also previously introduced certain characters called The Elders that belong to the **Charmed**_ tv series. They are property of the **WB** network I believe. I have also introduced someone else that belongs to them._

I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! And if you have any ideas for where this should go...PLEASE let me know. Review responses for this chapter and the last one will be in the next chapter.

**Always,**

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

**

-,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,---

**

The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter seven

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

-,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,---

five years after graduation, October 31, 1981

Lily and James were sitting in the living room watching Moulin Rouge with their little one year old, Harry. All of a sudden they heard some loud crashes and banging coming from outside.

"Lily, this is it. The moment we have dreaded for a long time. I want you to take Harry and get out of here." James said to his wife.

"James I am not leaving without you. If we apparate now, we can make it to Hogwarts before Voldemort will find us." I said to my husband who I didn't want to lose for a second time in less than a hundred years.

"Lily, go! This is not open to discussion! They are here, and for Harry to survive like I know he will, you must go!" He told me. "I love you!"

"James, I love you too, but didn't you say that I was to die too?" I asked him. "We can't change the future or it could have disasterous results for Harry."

"Fine then take him upstairs. Maybe, just maybe, I can stave him off long enough for ministry officials to get here, or at least for Dumbledore to save us." James said as he pushed his wife and son upstairs.

I barely had time to close the door to Harry's nursery before I heard the front door smash open. Harry started to cry, and I couldn't calm him down. "That's it Harry!" I exclaimed causing Harry to stop crying long enough to look at me with eyes that were so like mine. "I'll sing you a song. A song to remember me and your father by."

With that statement to Harry, I remembered a song by an American singer my Mum had always liked. It was called Lonesome Town by Ricky Nelson.

_There's a place where lovers go_ **_{_At the sound of my voice Harry settled down even more._}_**  
_To cry their troubles away  
And they call it Lonesome Town  
Where the broken hearts stay_ **_{_I could hear a violent argument downstairs and a lot of things crashing about._}_**  
You can buy a dream or two  
To last you all through the years  
And the only price you pay  
Is a heart full of tears **_{_All of a sudden there was complete silence, and I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs to Harry's room._}_**  
Goin' down to Lonesome Town  
Where the broken hearts stay  
Goin' down to Lonesome Town  
To cry my troubles away **_{_Oh, Merlin! There is someone at the door opening it. I turned to the window not wanting to see Voldemort. For I knew that is who it was. James would have come up the stairs yelling my name. Harry was getting restless again, but I held him tight and continued singing._}_**  
In the town of broken dreams  
The streets are filled with regret **_{_Regret that I will not see my son grow to manhood._}_**  
Maybe down in Lonesome Town  
I can learn to forget **_{_Live with maybe, but never forget that I love you Harry, and so does your Father._}_**  
Maybe down in Lonesome Town  
I can learn to forget **_{_With the last note dying away, I heard Voldemort utter those two words that will forever change my Harry's life._}_**

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily fell to the ground, and Voldemort walked over to where Harry was now sitting holding on to his mother's hair.

"So little Potter, it is just you and I alone now. No one to protect you now." Voldemort said still pointing his wand towards the child. "Avada Kedavra!" As he said the words he had said so many times before he hadn't counted on something. A Mother's love. In that instant the curse ricocheted off of Harry and back to Voldemort. He instantly dissolved. (A/N: think Wicked Witch of the West...I'm melting, I'm melting)

Harry started crying because he couldn't get his Mother to look at him, and he didn't know why. But it wasn't a few minutes later when a big tall giant of a man showed up and Harry's face lit up. "Agid." He said reached up to Hagrid. Hagrid picked him up and they were on their way to meet with Dumbledore.

**_-,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,--- -,---_**

In another realm watching this terrible night unfold were a few of the Elders and Whitelighters. One new Whitelighter asked, "Can't you do anything? They don't deserve to die like this. After all they have been through, and all that poor child is going to go through because his parents are dead."

"Child, you must calm down. All is as it should be. But it is not how you see it. The events that have taken place tonight happened for a specific reason. The young boy must grow up in the manner that he was destined to otherwise it would mean a greater harm would come to the earth." The Elder answered the new Whitelighter. "As you know, time has no meaning here like it does there. And before you know it, it will be time for destiny to unfold. As it is, you have your new charges to check up on."

"But they don't even have their powers yet. They were blocked by their Mother and Grandmother to protect them." The young Whitelighter said.

"But the Charmed Ones will always need you Leo." The elder said as he turned and left the young Whitelighter standing there confused. Leo then orbed down to San Francisco to check on his very young charges.

"Did he leave to go check on the Charmed Ones?" Another Elder asked.

"Yes, and now we must finish what we started almost thirty years ago. Leo was right, Lily and James did not deserve to die like that." The first elder stated.

"Then it is a good thing that we stepped in, and they didn't. It is also a very good thing that this Voldemort character has no clue how to trace Ancient Magic spells." A third Elder stated.

"I am also glad that Lily was able to learn those spells from Mrs Halliwell." The second Elder stated. "It was what enabled us to help them. Voldemort never even knew of our plan, nor has he any clue how to overcome it. For we all know that he is not dead. Just like James and Lily he will come back."

"Yes, but for Harry to be able to develop the way he was meant to we cannot send them to his present, not can we send them to any time before the Marauders as they called themselves showed up in Harry's time. We will send them to the summer before his sixth year, and before you ask it, they will age as they would have had they 'lived'. Is that acceptable to everyone?" When the other Elders nodded their agreement, the first Elder flicked his hand away from them. "There, it is done. And now we wait."


	8. Love Me When I'm Gone

_**Author's Note:** I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot._

I am not sure on the date placement, but until I find proof to the contrary I am sticking with these dates. At various times in this chapter I have used several songs. They are **Only Time Will Tell**_ by_ Nelson_,_ **Love Me When I'm Gone** _by_ 3 Doors Down_,_ **Goreki** _written by_ Andrew Barlow _and_ Louise Rhodes_ (not sure who originally sang it, but the version I am using is by _Nicole Kidman_), and _**Come What May** _written by _David Baerwald_ and sang by _Nicole Kidman_ and_ Ewan McGregor_. The last two songs were used in the wonderful movie _**Moulin Rouge**_ by the amazing _Baz Lurhmann_._

I have based this chapter loosely in the universe created by **Rain6** _in _**The Marauders Strike Back**_. It is a really great story that I think you all should check out. I took some okay most of the events that she used to base some of my situations in this chapter. It was her story that helped me get past my brick wall. So I am dedicating this chapter to her. I asked for her opinion, but I haven't heard back from her yet. I was too anxious to get this out here to you all to see if anyone liked it. This story is not based on her story, but some of the events that happen in this chapter I tied to events in her story._

I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! And if you have any ideas for where this should go...PLEASE let me know. Review responses for this chapter and the last two will be in the next chapter, as I was too impatient to get this chapter posted. I didn't wait for any reviews.

Always,

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

  


** @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- **

  


The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter eight

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

  
@-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- 

  


back on Earth, fifteen years later

  


Harry was sitting on his bed at the Burrow. Dumbledore had okayed the fact that he was going to spend the last couple of weeks of his vacation with the Weasleys. Now he only had one more night left. In less than twelve hours he would be going to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express for his sixth year. 

It had been a great summer thought Harry, but he couldn't help thinking that he was forgetting something. Ever since his birthday just a few weeks ago he felt as though something wasn't quite right. But the only thing he could think of was Sirius still trapped in the Veil. No one else believed him, but he just knew that Sirius was still alive in the Veil. He just felt so alone that he didn't know what to do.

About this time Ron popped his head into the room. "Harry, an owl just showed up with a delayed delivery letter for you. But he won't leave until YOU come down and sign for it."

"I'm coming, Ron." Harry got up off the bed and followed Ron downstairs. When he got there he walked over to the owl, unclipped his letter from the bird's leg, and signed the register receipt attached to the other leg. As soon as he did this the bird flew out the window without even waiting for a tip from them.

"So who's it from dear?" Molly Weasley asked. "I knew it was a delayed delivery by the register the owl had on his leg, but how long was it delayed?"

Harry turned the letter over to look at the stamp on it. "It says _Delayed Delivery for Harry Potter August 31, 1996. Paid for October 31,1981._" Harry paused as the words sunk in. "That's the day my Parents were killed." He said looking up at Molly and Ron, the only two other people still up.

"Well, open it dear. Whoever sent it too you must have meant for you to have it on this day." Molly stated.

Harry slowly opened the letter and started reading. "It's from my Mum, just like the letter I got last year from my Dad!"

_October 30, 1981  
Dear Harry,_

Hello, my love, it sure has been a while. I don't know where the time has gone, but I surely miss your smile. I can't believe that my little baby boy is sixteen already. Happy Belated Birthday many times over! As I sit here writing this you are playing on the floor of your room with your Father. Sometimes I swear I don't know who is older, you or your Father. If you are reading this, then our worst fears have been realized. Or as your Father likes to say, I told you so.

I know you recently met your Father, when his friends and he came forward in time. I am so sorry I didn't come with him. If I knew then what I know now about him, I would have put aside all of my preconceived notions about him. There is only one thing that I love more than your Father, and that is you, Harry. I love you both more than life itself. I would die for the both of you, and it looks like I am going to get the chance to do just that some night soon. I just know it.

As I am sure that you already know, Voldemort is after us. I don't think we have much time left. I only hope that I can get this letter to the Delayed Post Office tomorrow. It seems that the Fates are conspiring against us, and we must be separated. Hopefully, not for good. I don't want to leave you, but I know that we must.

Before we leave you, I wanted to tell you a little story, that I don't think anyone else can. Your Father and I will never truly leave you. Death cannot stop true love, and it has tried stopping our love once before. It's going to try again this lifetime, but it won't succeed. You see, your Father and I have lived and loved before this lifetime. If you want a quick version of our story, watch a very old Muggle musical called Moulin Rouge. For that is our story. However, if you want a more personal account of what happened and why, please talk to Professor Dumbledore. He was there. He was our friend Satie, at least that is what he was going by in those days. I believe he liked to refer to it as his rebellious Bohemian youth.

Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Every day I love more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. Sing out this song I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time. 

There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There's secrets in this life that I can't hide. Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find. Well maybe it's too far away. Or maybe I'm just blind. So hold me when I'm here. Right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could. I'd give up everything, if only for your good. When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin, I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends. Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone. And part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone. So hold me when I'm here. Right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am, and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could. I'd give up everything, if only for your good . So hold me when I'm here. Right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared. You won't always be there. So love me when I'm gone.

If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear. For I've never known completeness, like being here, wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you. Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day... 

I should finish this letter now. You are getting a little fussy at this moment. Your Father still hasn't got a clue how to calm you down. I almost willing to believe that your have been so fussy lately because you somehow know what is going on. You have always known when someone has felt a little down, and have managed to make them feel better. Just last week, my friend Molly had twins, but one of them was stillborn. When we went over to see her you crawled up into her lap and gave her the biggest hug. It was the first time Arthur had seen her smile since it happened. They have such a wonderful family, six boys and little Ginny. I hope that you will become friends with them. Molly has helped me so much in this lifetime, and I hope that she can continue to help you.

I love you Harry. Never forget that. We will always be there for you no matter what.

Always,

Lily Satine Evans Potter, your Mother

"Mrs. Weasley, I think you might want to read this." I barely managed to say, as I handed her the letter. I had managed to only let a few tears fall on the letter as I read it, but I did notice that it was already stained with tears. I guess they were my Mother's tears. This is the closest I have been to something of hers in a long time. I wish I knew more about her. I heard Mrs. Weasley gasp, and I looked up. She was crying too.

"Oh, Harry. Your Mother was such a great friend to me too. She was my best friend. I have something for you. I just remembered it. I had put it away so long ago with all my other memories of that time, and I plum forgot about them." Mrs. Weasley stated as she left the room. We could hear her go up the stairs and open a door. Then we heard a couple of loud bangs.

"I hope she doesn't wake up the whole bloody house looking for whatever she's looking for." Ron stated. He suddenly yawned. "If I wasn't so curious as to what she has that is yours, then I would bloody well go to sleep. I'm tired."

I grinned at Ron. "I hear her coming back down now. So maybe we can both go to bed soon. I think your yawns are contagious." I said yawning back at him. **(A/N: yawns are so contagious, I just started yawning myself just from typing that line. I am not even tired. Hehehe)**

"Harry, I just want you to know this isn't all, but somehow I don't think you will be needing a couple of ball gowns at school this year." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "But here is the rest of it." She continued, handing me a big box.

I opened it, and inside was an old movie reel with the words Moulin Rouge printed on the side and an old dust covered book that I was sure would interest Hermione more than myself. "It's the movie my Mum mentioned in the letter, and," I picked up the book dusting it off enough to read the title "a book by the same name, Moulin Rouge. Do you know anything about this movie, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, but you don't have time to watch it tonight. I suggest, that the first chance you get at school, ask Professor Dumbledore about it. I am sure he will find some way for you to watch the movie there. And if the letter is to be believed, he can give you a play by play of the movie too. I suggest going to bed now, and on the train tomorrow try reading the book. I'll bet you will know your Parents better by the time you get to school." With that, Molly Weasley pushed the boys up the stairs and into bed.


	9. A dream is a wish your heart makes when ...

**_Author's Note_**: I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot.

I went back and changed like one line in chapter seven. It doesn't change any of the plot, but at least now Mrs. Halliwell is correctly identified as Peggy. Also, a teacher I will be introducing in the next chapter, I first introduced in my VERY short story called The New Professor, but I did change her slightly...she will be the new Muggle Studies professor NOT the Astrology Professor that she applied for. Who gets that job is coming soon to a desktop near you. hehehehehe!

I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! And if you have any ideas for where this should go...PLEASE let me know. I hope y'all forgive me for this being so short. I wanted to at least get something posted that would tide you over until I finish the next MORE intriguing chapter. I will give away a slight hint now so look away if you don't want to know. . . .There will be some more cameo appearances of certain characters long gone. I am also going on the assumption that at some point in time there will be a way for Sirius to come back.

**Always,**

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

  


**Review Responses** sorry they are a couple of chapters late_ **grins sheepishly**_

Bloodpaint_. . .I am so glad you liked this story. It has been near and dear to my heart._

jo0609 _and_ Alcapacien_. . .I am glad you both have enjoyed this story so far. I hope you are still hanging in there._

Shopgirl_. . .answers to your questions. . .#1..Satie is one of the Bohemians in the movie ****_Moulin Rouge_. He is the musician of the group, and I thought it was kind of ironic if I had him ALSO be Albus. You see, Satie is completely bald and Albus is not. . . #2 & #3..A lot of people have not seen the movie so don't worry about it. And even I get kind of confused now and then. But you should REALLY rent the movie and watch it. I am sure you will like it!_

  


**

@-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,---

**

The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter nine

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

@-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,---

  


They were running extremely early the next day. They were so excited for their sixth year to start, that they were the first students on board besides the other Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. As soon as Harry and Ron settled into their compartment, the door opened.

"I missed you guys too much! I am so sorry I wasn't able to visit this summer. We went to visit my Mother's family in the United States." Hermione showed no signs of slowing down, so Ron decided to interrupt her.

"It's good to see you too, Mione. You will never guess who Harry got a letter from yesterday." He stated.

"Hello, Mione." I quietly said, as I went back to my letter that I had just pulled out of my bag.

"You got a Delayed letter from your Mother? Like you got one from your Dad last year?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly like that. This one wasn't delivered by Lupin. The Delayed Post Office delivered it. And then Mrs. Weasley also gave me some stuff of my Mum's that she had." I told her as I handed her the letter.

She started reading and then gasped. "Ron, I didn't know that Ginny was a twin. How come you guys never said anything?"

"Well, it is not exactly something I like to talk about. It's mostly because my Mum has pretty much locked it up inside of herself, and none of us want to upset her. I didn't mean to keep anything from you." Ron told her looking a little bit like he was sorry that he had kept it from Hermione.

"That's alright. I understand why you didn't want to talk about it. So Harry, where is the rest of it?" Hermione asked.

"The rest of what, Hermione?" I asked.

"The movie and book?" She said to me.

I showed her the book, and we spent the rest of our trip to Hogwarts pouring over the old tome. It wasn't until the Head Girl poked her head into the room asking for Hermione's help in getting the First Years ready for their boat ride that we realized that we had arrived at Hogwarts.

  


**_ @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,---_**

  


"AAAAHH!!" I yelled and sat up straight in my bed. It wasn't until I heard a voice from the bed next to mine that I realized where I was.

"Harry! What's wrong? Was it a dream about Moldy Voldie?" Ron asked.

"I just had a weird dream about my parents is all. Go back to sleep Ron. I am all right." I answered as I laid back down with my dream still running through my head. In my dream my parents were eating breakfast while reading a muggle newspaper. They were acting like they didn't have any magical abilities at all. I decided that for once I would actually talk to Professor Dumbledore about this. It could however, wait until after breakfast in the morning.

Three hours later Ron and I had joined several other Gryffindors at the house table in the Great Hall. We were waiting for breakfast to be served when Dumbledore walked by me.

"I need to see you after you finish eating. Please come by my office, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore said. "Last night was a rather eventful evening I am told."

"Yes, sir. It was eventful. I will be there as soon as I finish my meal." I answered him.

"Was that about the dream you had last night Harry?" Ron questioned me.

"What dream?" Hermione and Seamus asked simultaneously.

"The dream I had last night." I said to them. I looked at Ron. "I believe it was. I will tell you all about it later after I talk to Professor Dumbledore. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure." They all answered me.


	10. Twinkies and Palpatine

**_Author's Note_**: I don't want to write a long one. Check the disclaimers in the first chapter. I don't think anything is mine except for the basic plot.

The new Muggle Studies Professor is mentioned in this chapter. Her last name, husband, attacker, father, and daughter all belong to the Great Flanneled One, Mr. George Lucas. Although their relationships to her do not. Those relationships are all mine!

I hope you enjoy this, I sure did! PLEASE don't forget to Read & Review! And if you have any ideas for where this should go...PLEASE let me know. I hope y'all forgive me for this being so short. I wanted to at least get something posted that would tide you over until I finish the next MORE intriguing chapter. I will give away a slight hint now so look away if you don't want to know. . . .There will be some more cameo appearances of certain characters long gone. I am also going on the assumption that at some point in time there will be a way for Sirius to come back.

**Always,**

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

  


**

@-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,---

**

The Last Song - A New Beginning - chapter ten

by: CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur

@-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,--- @-`,---

  


After we were done eating I made my way upstairs to the Professor's office. "Twinkies." I said, giving the password, which happened to be one of Dumbledore's new favourite muggle treat.

As I walked into his office, He looked at me and said, "so you finally know about your parents' past life?" As I nodded, he continued. "I believe that your new muggle studies professor will be watching that movie with your class this year."

"That will be interesting, but what exactly does that have to do with my dream last night?" I asked rather confused by the talk about my parents' movie.

"Not much except that Professor Kenobi needs to borrow your copy of the movie." At my even more confused look he elaborated. "Her copy was damaged in a ancient dark magic attack in America."

"Was it Voldemort?" I asked quietly.

"No. It was a dark Warlock, named Sid Palpatine, that was after her husband." Dumbledore answered. "He managed to kill her husband and kidnap her young daughter, Mara, as well."

"A dark warlock?" I asked.

"A dark warlock that practices a very ancient magic that is found almost exclusively in the United States." He answered before continuing. "But most people who practice this magic are good. Your mother is an excellent example."

"My mother IS…don't you mean was?" I asked rather confused by his use of the present tense.

"I digress, your dream last night was not really a dream, but a planted vision that you were not meant to have until after you had gotten your mother's letter." Stated Dumbledore.

"But why were they acting like they didn't have magic at all?" I asked, but before he could answer me a blue and white shimmering light was coalescing a few feet away.

"Maybe I can answer that for you." The figure that emerged from the dissolving light said.

"Ah, Leo. It's nice to see you again." Dumbledore stated. "I assume that you helped Professor Kenobi and her son get settled?"

"Actually, Piper and the Girls are doing that." Leo continued, "about that other matter though, I have some news for you. It is good to see you too, Albus."

"What kind of news?" I asked.

"The kind that will answer the questions you had about your dream." Dumbledore answered for Leo. Turning towards Leo he introduced the two to each other and then asked Leo, "did you finally locate them?"

"Yes, they have actually been friends with Piper and the girls for a while now, but there is a problem. They don't remember anything at all about this magical life here." Leo stated. "All they know now is the life of Ancient magic that they have been living for the last several years."

"You are talking about my dream, aren't you?" I yelled. "My parents are alive!"

"Yes, but until this moment I was not sure. I needed Leo's confirmation." Dumbledore answered me and then turned to Leo. "Where are they?"

"They actually live not far from the mansion in San Francisco. The elders placed them there so it would be easier for me to be on the lookout for them. There is something else though." Leo hesitated.

"What's wrong with them? What happened to my parents?" I yelled at Leo.

"Harry, please calm down and let Leo explain. I am sure that it is nothing too serious." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Albus is right. It is nothing too serious." Leo paused. "It is as your dream suggested. They live a muggle life. That is all about to change though."

"Why do they live a muggle life? Why didn't they ever come after me?" I asked, rather confused by the fact that they had not taken me with them.

"I know what you are thinking, Harry. They should have died by all accounts. My superiors at the time, the Elders, stepped in and helped them. Because you were destined to live the life that you have lived, the Elders couldn't change that. But they could right a grievous wrong that was to be committed." Leo stated.

At my even more confused look Professor Dumbledore said, "I believe he is meaning that they could prevent your parents' death, but they couldn't have you go with them."

"Why?" I asked almost in tears because it felt like my heart was breaking.

"If you had not had the life experiences that you had while living on Privet Drive, then you would not have been able to become the person you are now, the person you were meant to be." Dumbledore answered me.

"Albus is correct, Harry. I am sorry for everything that you have had to suffer through, and had it been up to me I would have tried to work something out. I hope that you can forgive us?" Leo asked.

"I understand what you are trying to say, but I still do not agree with it." I continued on. "I am still curious as to why they are living a muggle life and know nothing about this life and me?"

"They are not living a strictly muggle life. In America there are only a handful of close knit magical communities where Witches and Wizards live, most notably in Salem, Massachusetts and New Orleans, Louisiana. Everywhere else the magical people have to live with and work within the muggle world. There are no completely safe magical zones. Most people use their basements or attics." Leo finished. "Your parents are living with the assumption that their names are Christian and Satine James."

"That is not entirely untrue, but it still doesn't explain how they don't know about this magical life." I asked.

"The Elders thought it best if they weren't able to interfere over here. By completely severing ties then the Elders hoped that Voldemort would be unable to track them down. It worked, but then everything started to go wrong when they helped the Charmed Ones save your new Professor from the Dark Warlock's attack. Some of the old magical spells came out of their subconscious mind, and they started to remember some of their previous life." Leo stated. He then looked puzzled as he heard something that neither Dumbledore nor I could hear. "Piper is calling me. I had better go see what she needs." With that he orbed out of the room.

  



End file.
